


Dream and Decaf

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-01-28
Updated: 2001-01-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 12:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of theWest Wing Fanfiction Central, a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in theannouncement post.





	Dream and Decaf

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

 

Dreams and Decaf

Summary: Transitional type story. (Sequel to "Least Expected")

Rating: PG

Category: Josh/Donna, Sam/Mallory

Note: My new characters aren't in this one. This is the end of my stream of ideas that have taken care of the rest of the series. I'm not ending it; far from it. I'm just running low on ideas. Something will come to me, don't worry.

Note 2: Also, this is in third person. I think I'm done now.

***********

Donna woke up with a start. She glanced at the clock, then at Josh, who was sleeping not-so-peacefully beside her. He was breathing hard, like he was running, but Donna knew that wasn't the case. It was probably another nightmare about the shooting, and it would be pointless to try to wake him up. Josh's hands jerked up to his scar suddenly. His breath was coming in gasps now, and he was mumbling in his sleep. "No.... God, no, please.... Someone.... Please, help me... please... I don't... I don't want to die... please... Sam, CJ... where are you?... help me...J-Joanie?- What are...... don't want to die..." Josh woke up suddenly. He did a spot check with his eyes: first to the door, then the clock, then last to the few photos he had on the dresser. He started to roll over into his pillow, but Donna caught him and pulled him close. Josh buried his face in her shoulder and seemed to be fighting tears. "It's okay, Josh," Donna half-whispered, rubbing his back like he was a little boy. "It's okay, you can cry. You're okay now." He didn't start crying; he rarely did, but he did relax a little. The only times he cried was when Donna or one of his friends were killed. After a few minutes, Josh moved away. Instead of going back to 'his' side, he settled down next to Donna so his head was resting on her arm. She half smiled and draped her other arm across his chest. He reached up and grabbed her hand before going back to sleep.

Early the next morning, Sam let himself into Josh's apartment. "Josh!" he called sleepily. Figuring his friend was still asleep, he poked his head into Josh's bedroom. He was mildly surprised to see Donna asleep next to Josh. Sam shrugged and looked at the clock. 6: 43. The alarm would go off in two minutes. Sam settled down on the couch to wait.

Two minutes later, the alarm went off as predicted. Josh blinked and turned it off. He thought about going back to sleep, but he had to get into work. He got out of bed and glanced over at Donna, who had yet to wake up. He shook his head and walked into the bathroom.

Sam glanced at his watch. Josh would be coming out in exactly seven seconds, fully dressed and ready to take on the world. Well, not quite ready to take on the world, but fully dressed anyway. Seven seconds later, Josh made his grand entrance. He sat down in a chair across from Sam. "Morning," he said, yawning. "I didn't know Donna was sleeping with you," Sam commented. "Hmm? Oh, yeah. Not all the time." Noting Sam's look, Josh said, "We're not having sex, if that's what you're thinking in your sick, dirty mind."

"Morning boys," Donna said, wearing Josh's robe over her pajamas. She headed for the kitchen, then backtracked and stared at Sam. "When'd you get here?"

"Exactly six minutes and eight... nine... ten seconds ago."

"Okay. Coffee?"

"Sure." Donna reentered the kitchen. Josh and Sam continued talking. Donna returned a few moments later with two cups of coffee. She handed one to Sam, then informed Josh, "Yours is in the kitchen." Josh just stared. "You were just in there."

"Yes."

"And, you couldn't have brought mine out?"

"No," she replied, sipping her coffee. Josh sighed and walked past her into the kitchen. Donna quickly took over his vacated seat and was happily drinking coffee when Josh returned, much to Sam's amusement. "Donna, that was my seat."

"Yes, and there's a perfectly nice spot on the couch next to Sam."

"And Toby was worried you two were going to be all mushy and romantic."

"I don't do mushy. Romantic, sure. Banter and torment, any day. Mushy, no."

"Got that rig- Donna, this is decaf!"

"Oops."

"Donnatella Moss..."Donna grinned innocently at him. Josh just sighed and went to get some 'normal' coffee as he put it. Donna finished her coffee and disappeared into the bedroom to get dressed. Josh found the information Sam had come over for. Soon, the threesome headed off for another day at work in the West Wing.

FINIS


End file.
